


Drive Me Crazy

by tearbos85



Series: Simply Irresistible [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: Garcia, JJ, and Emily give Reid a gift that is more for their benefit than his. Just a little Reidness to brighten your day!
Series: Simply Irresistible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can't be the only one to notice the sudden appearance of a certain addition into Reid's wardrobe this season. In my mind, this is the explanation. This is set after "Mayhem," which is when the item in question first debuted on the show.

"Sweetie, you know we love you to pieces right"? Reid looked up at her warily and nodded slowly. "Good. So you know that we're only acting toward your benefit"? He nodded even more reluctantly, but he obeyed her order to sit still and not talk.

"We're not picking on you or teasing you," Emily added, "but we just can't let things continue on the way they are."

He opened his mouth to speak but she swiftly raised her hand to silence him. "No talking yet; just listen."

"We have something for you." JJ held out a small jewelry box as she spoke. All three women smiled at the confusion in his eyes. "Just open it," she prodded gently. He cautiously pried open the box and stared at the object inside. He slowly removed the tiny American Flag tie pin, and he looked between it and the women in puzzlement. He started to speak again but quickly stopped himself.

"You may speak," she informed him.

"Garcia," he started, and then stopped to rephrase his question. "Guys, what's this for?"

"It's a tie pin," JJ supplied helpfully. He shot her a dirty look that clearly said "No kidding'.

"We would like you to wear it when you come to work," Emily contributed.

"Okay," he responded hesitantly. "May I ask why?"

"Because, it's either this or we have to ask you not to wear a tie anymore," Emily stated matter-of-factually.

"Why…" he began, but she cut him off again.

"Because, my gorgeous genius, you seem to be incapable of keeping your tie tied properly," she replied sweetly.

"Are you kidding me," he asked incredulously? "You of all people shouldn't care about the dress code!"

She placed a faux hurt look on her face to hide a grin. "You wound me darling." She emphasized the words with a dramatic gesture. "This is not about dress code. This is about preserving our mental well-being." She indicated JJ and Emily along with herself. As a unit they took chairs surrounding him. Emily then picked up the narrative.

"You see Reid, we know that you aren't aware of your physical appeal. But, we can assure you that we, all of the women on this floor, most of the women in this building, and even a few of the guys, are very well aware of it."

"What are you talking about?" he yelped exasperatedly

"Face it sweetie; you're hot stuff. We've all noticed." She grinned wickedly at his expression of complete disbelief.

"It's true," Emily confirmed, and JJ nodded her agreement. They exchanged smirks as his cheeks flamed crimson. They stared at him in silence until he swallowed thickly and managed to speak haltingly.

"What…what does…that have to do with how I wear my tie?"

"Because Spence," JJ teased as she leaned forward in her chair. "The way you wear your tie is driving us all crazy!"

"But…how…"

Emily picked up speaking as if he hadn't said anything. "You saunter in here every morning half awake with that gorgeous natural bed hair and your tie hanging loosely, and all we can think about is getting in your pants."

"What!" He yelled in shock as he lost contact with his chair.

She smiled at him as she leaned over to push his mouth closed. "Don't worry; we aren't going to jump you or anything."

"Well we might if things don't change," Emily interjected mischievously.

"But," she continued. "You come in looking like you just got laid and our minds can't help but wander."

"But…" he sputtered from his place on the floor. "I didn't…I mean I haven't…I mean I…"

"We know that probably isn't the case," JJ interrupted with a wink, "but nonetheless we've had improper thoughts about you. If we're going to maintain a proper working relationship, we have to do something about your "stimulating" appearance-hence the tie pin." She indicated the item lying innocently on the floor near his foot.

"Okay," he replied carefully as he lifted the pin. "But, what is it about my tie? Why don't you want me to, I don't know get a haircut or something?"

"Well, we love your hair sweetheart, and we don't really want to change you. We're just trying to make things easier for all of us. Now if you don't mind…" She pointed to his askew navy blue tie. He looked between them in bewilderment for a moment before heaving a deep sigh and complying.

"Better," he asked with a hint of sarcasm?

All three of them beamed at him. "Much," she answered cheerfully, as she held out a hand to help him off the floor.

"Can I leave now"?

"Yes," she replied sweetly. As he walked out, all three of them whistled loudly. They collapsed in laughter as he flushed red and hurriedly slammed the door behind him.


End file.
